You and The Gold Osmanthus Fragrans (English)
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: You're so gorgeous, sweet and beautiful in front of me like a flower in a small but fragrant soothing, Osmanthus Fragrans. (Juudai's Birthday )


**Type : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

 **Genre : AU, Divergence, Bromance, & Romance**

 **Rated : T/R**

 **Character : Johan Anderson x Juudai Yuuki (Spiritshipping)**

 **Inspiration : One of Video from tengaikaikaku ( watch?v=1qAo8E5AL8U &feature=youtube_gdata_player )**

 **Attention : Typo, worth of grammar, AU, Japan's words, etc.**

 **Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! GX from Kazuki Takahashi-sensei & ****Naoyuki Kageyama**

 **Summary :**

 **You're so gorgeous, sweet and beautiful in front of me like a flower in a small but fragrant soothing, Osmanthus Fragrans.**

"…" : Spirit's Talk

"…" : Chat e-mail

* * *

 **~You and The Gold Osmanthus Fragrans~**

After graduation gift to students in Duel Academy in Japan, I never finds a person who I like and also including my best friend who are both able to see the spirit of the card. A figure having a similar hobby or passion like me, whatever he has to make all the people around him changed for the better because of it.

Right. When I met him, not only foster a feeling as _nakama_ , but also improve my feeling to... him ... as a lover.

Strange, is not it? Ahaha~ It's what I am. But honestly, I really liked him. Either with him but I hope he has the same feeling.

Once I was back at the Duel Academy in America, I went back to collect scores to graduation through the Duel. It's graduation time Duel Academia in America longer and than in Japan. Time is time to arrest me, but my feelings can never be arrested by anything. In fact I've been planning to take him to a beautiful place to express my love for him.

* * *

 **~The Day of Graduation at American Duel Academy~**

Where graduation day arrives. We celebrate ceremony smoothly. And surprisingly, I get the first rank in the highest score Graduation Duel. Very grateful and I'll give it to him.

"Congratulation, Johan." said Principal to me.  
"Thank you, sir." I replied as shook hands with him after getting a trophy and other awards.

After the ceremony was over, we took a break to continue the show at night. Unfortunately, I do not wish to follow that event. I'm getting ready to go back to Japan to see him. But before that, I had to send photos accomplishments and also took her to a town in southern Japan.

After entering my picture into the computer, I was typing some message to him.

"Yo, Juudai. How are you? Even just a few days we did not meet, it feels like a year. Then, this is my graduation photo. How?" that is my message then I send them via e-mail.

 _"_ _Ruby_ _ruby_ _?"_ said my little spirit of Jewel named _Ruby Carbuncle_ appearing on my left shoulder.

I laughed dry while knowing that Ruby tell my feeling about my partner called Juudai. "Sorry, _Ruby_. Nevertheless he is the person who I liked since I met him the first time." I said to _Ruby_.

 _"_ _Ruby_ _ruby_ _ruby_ _."_ _Ruby_ said once again.

"Ah ... so it was all well know, huh ...? Ahahaha ..." I said, scratching the cheek that is not itchy. Apparently, my whole family, _Crystal Beasts_ know that I really liked Juudai. Though already conceal but also caught ...

 _"_ _Ruby!_ _Ruby_ _ruby_ _ruby_ _ruby_ _!"_ Ruby said that encouraging and others.

I smiled with relief because they still support me and keep me company. " _Arigatou_." I said thank you.

Suddenly, I got a message back from Juudai.

"Really? Congratulations~! I'm also glad you graduated with highest rank~." he said via e-mail.

I was surprised and happy while reading a reply from him. With agile, my finger typing each button to incorporate them into sentences reply.

" _Arigatou_ , Juudai. Then I'll go back there and stay , we can meet and duel together as satisfied as we are. I just stay home looking for I live later." I replied.

"Why do not you stay with me?In my house there was no one but me and Pharaoh. My parents even allow my friends to stay here." he replied.

"What the…? Stay with him ?!" I thought surprised. Suddenly my face heating up! For sure I was blushing. Argh! Damn!

My hands began to tremble but I took a moment to get air. After calm, I returned back.

"No problem, but after I take you somewhere. How about it?"

"Okay. When and where?"

"Well… far enough. The possibility of 2-3 days.I will stay at the near by city of Fukuoka."

"HEEEEEEEEE?! THAT FAR?!"

I was laughing.

"That's it."

"All right! I'll be waiting there! _Jya_ _na_ ~."

" _Jya_ _na_." I replied as he ended our chat, then tidy up and prepare to leave.

"Are you ready, _Ruby_?" I said to _Ruby_.

 _"_ _Ruby_ _ruby~_ _"_ Ruby said who is also ready and we went towards the Sakura State, Japan.

* * *

 **~Fukuoka, Japan~**

After a few days travel from America to Japan, I ended up in a modest inn in the city of Fukuoka.

Fatigue has hold of me during the trip but this my longing has removed a sense tired flavor.

I thinking, what he's been up in this city? Or may still travel? What is he okay?

Thousands of questions arise in my head but only one definite answer, I wanted to meet him.

The next day, I was at one of the resorts where there are hundreds of trees are blooming beautifully _Kinmokusei_ there the next morning. The delicious scent of beautiful flowers are small and this makes the tourists in the country and abroad on holiday to a place like this.

Yeah, I mean this is the place to meet me on Juudai after so long not met. Ah, when only a few days, huh? Geez...

I saw _Ruby_ and others are watching the flowers with a smile their happiness. I, too, was happy to see them, their smile. I'm so grateful to live in this world and meet me with people I love and I care ... including ...

"Johan!"

I was surprised to hear the sound that has long missed. The voice that managed to save me when I was stuck in the body of _Rainbow_ _Dark_ _Dragon_ , that sounds ...

"Juudai?"

Yes! I called a figure which has long longed for, my _nakama_ , Juudai!

"Johan~!" said happily as he ran towards me and stopped in front of me, patting my shoulders. "It was true you, Johan! I guess misidentify~ How are you?".

"I'm fine. You're still excited, are not you?" I said also pleased.

"Of course~!" he said excitedly.

I'm glad to see that so the spirit with a sweet smile and beautiful.

"Johan ...?" he said a little confused because I looked into his eyes were hazzle. In that instant, I hugged him longingly.

"Juudai ..." I said softly, but I'm happy because my desire has been conveyed to him.

I heard Juudai feel confused but I was still holding him. I saw at a glance, _The_ _Crystal_ _Beasts_ , _Winged_ _Kuriboh_ and a cat named Pharaoh away from us because it did not want to disturb us. Yes, this is a great opportunity to be alone with him.

I let go of him, face slightly flushed Juudai, whether he was surprised or anything, but he looks cute and wanted to kiss him.

He immediately eliminate nervousness by searching _Winged Kuriboh_ and others.

"Eh? Where are the others?" Juudai asked.

"I do not know~ It may allow us both to remove miss each other." I said with a mischievous smile at him.

Once again, the rosy coloring his cheeks even redder than before.

"S…so…?" he said nervously.

Then, I embrace his shoulder with my right hand, "Shall we walk?" I said bid.

He just nodded, looking down with suppressed nervousness.

We started on our way somewhere, watching _Kinmokusei_.

" _Sugoii_ ~" said Juudai amazed to see the scenery where flowers fluttering with the wind.

Juudai rotating with exhilaration and lifted both hands to acquire a flower sprig sake _Kinmokusei_.

I watched while sitting in a tree _Kinmokusei_ standing beside the crystal clear lake.

After getting heaps of flowers _Kinmokusei_ , he came up and then laying flowers he got in over my head.

"Geez ... Juudai ...!" I said a little annoyed while Juudai even smiling nosy at me.

Quickly I grabbed his right hand and pulled him into my lap. He was shocked and revolted not silent at all. I took a flower _Kinmokusei_ and pinned in his left ear and yeap~ his cheeks blushing.

"I knew this is so perfect." I said start the conversation again.

"Perfect?" he asked confused.

"I chose this place because it contains hundreds of trees _Kinmokusei_. And you are very fit with _Kinmokusei_ as sweet and beautiful." I say honest with him.

"B-but I'm a boy!" he said were trying to defend himselves.

"I know, but in my eyes, you're so gorgeous, sweet and beautiful in front of me like a flower in a small but fragrant soothing, _Kinmokusei_ so I'm so fond of you. Really. I love you so much, Juudai." I said that to the point, I express my love to him.

Once again, and this the worst, his cheeks flushed like a hard-boiled shrimp.

"I'm not kidding, Juudai. I do love you. Do you love me?" I said back to him.

Juudai can not do anything, just silence the expression of nervous but still tried to deny. He bowed for a moment, confused me what happened to him. But suddenly, he hugged me and whispered me shyly, "... Yeah ... me too. I love you too, Johan ...!".

A sentence that I'll never forget, a sentence which Juudai accept my love! I'm really happy! Yes! This was the moment I'd been waiting, finally I get!

I let go of him and looked at him deeply. Gradually a magnet pulling us together and unite our lips in a quick kiss.

He was so happy, so well myself and of course also our spirit monster friends.

Juudai, however you, even though you are Haou, although you have been united with _Yubel_ , even if you have an unbeatable force, I promise to love, protect and accompany you forever, as colleagues, family, and lovers.

 _Aishiteru_ , Juudai.

 **~xXx~**

* * *

Johan, I was very fond when we first met. I really believe you. I am also grateful that you have given me in my spirit. Fight with me, save me and the most important thing you always share everything with me. I'm sure we'll be _nakama_ and also lovers are unbeatable! Honestly, I was nervous when offered you to stay with me but that's what I want us to be together forever. Welcome back and _aishiteru_ _mo_ , Johan.

 **~THE END~**

* * *

"Nakama" : Best friend.

"Arigatou" : Thank you.

"Jya na" : Bye (close time).

"Sugoii" : Unbelievable.

"Aishiteru (mo)" : I love you (too).

Kinmokusei : The Gold Osmanthus Fragrans.


End file.
